(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous autofocusing microscope which has a fixed distance between the objective lens and the viewing lens and which has a fixed distance between the objective lens and the specimen under observation. More specifically, the invention discloses a system that uses multiple afocal variator system (avs) modules to control focus.
Each avs module is equipped to accept an electrical signal to activate means to reposition the lens elements within the module. One avs module is positioned in an optical pathway for the purpose of determining correct focus. For this purpose, the avs module in the focus test pathway is continuously moved around the correct focus position. When the correct focus position is determined in the focus test pathway, that position is then electronically transmitted to an avs module located in a separate pathway through which the microscope user views the image. The avs module in the viewing pathway is therefore repositioned only on receipt of a signal from the focus test pathway mechanism and only when necessary to correct the focus. Movement in the avs module in the viewing pathway is thus minimized to that essential to maintain correct focus The effect of the oscillatory movement in the avs module located in the focus test pathway is confined to the avs module in the focus test pathway. Therefore, the process of searching for focus does not affect the viewing pathway.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
In conventional microscopy, focusing is achieved by changing the distance of the objective lens relative to the specimen. This means either that the specimen is fixed and the objective lens is moved. Or, it means that the objective lens is fixed and the specimen is moved. Correct focus is achieved only when the objective lens is at the proper working distance relative to the specimen being examined. It is important to note that the aforementioned method of focusing enables the objective to produce the maximum resolution when this proper working distance is maintained. It is possible to focus an image of an object at a distance other than the optimal working distance of the objective by moving the projected image plane either closer or farther away from its optimal position. However, the optimal resolution of the objective is sacrificed.
In a conventional microscope, if a prism or beamsplitter is used to split the light that passes through the objective lens into separate pathways, then movement of the objective lens or of the specimen changes the focus in both pathways simultaneously. The image in Pathway A cannot be manipulated without simultaneously altering or disrupting the image in Pathway B. Autofocusing systems have been disclosed in which the objective lens or the specimen is automatically moved, without observer intervention, to ascertain a correct distance between the objective lens and specimen. Such systems are disadvantageous because the image is not in focus during the autofocusing process. Therefore, valuable observation time and optical information from the specimen under examination is wasted during the conventional focusing process.
As the objective lens-to-specimen distance is changed, the angularity of the image forming rays changes in the entire length of the back focal plane. Therefore, the image is continuously in and out of focus during the focusing process.
The present invention provides an attractive solution to these problems of conventional microscopy, described above. The solution uses the properties of the afocal variator system, as invented by Margolis and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,133 (xe2x80x9cVariator Optical System.xe2x80x9d) No claim, of course, is made in this application to the variator optical system itself.
In the present invention, the specimen and objective lens are maintained at a fixed distance. The viewing lens or viewing camera is at a fixed distance from the object being viewed. In conventional microscopy, this arrangement would make it impossible to make corrections to focus the microscope.
In the invention, however, a prism or beamsplitter is used to split the image coming from the objective lens into multiple pathways. Each pathway has a different purpose. One such pathway is utilized as the xe2x80x9cfocus test pathway.xe2x80x9d Light in the focus test pathway is passed through an afocal variator system (avs) module. It is a property of the avs module that elements within the module can be repositioned to adjust the focus of the image after it passes through the objective lens. This enables focus to be obtained even though the distance between the specimen and objective lens, and between the objective lens and the viewing lens, is fixed.
The avs module in the focus test pathway, therefore, can be positioned and repositioned, or even continuously cycled, and will pass the resulting images to a focusing camera. The focusing camera is in communication with a focusing means which evaluates the position of the avs module using readily available strategies of image analysis for either analog or digital signals, such as contrast optimization techniques, or other known techniques for focus determination to ascertain the correct focus position of the avs module.
When a correct focus position is determined by correlating the mechanical position of the avs module in the focus test pathway with the resulting image quality in the focusing means, then an electronic signal is sent to a separate avs module positioned in a separate pathway coming from the common prism or beamsplitter. This light pathway is called the xe2x80x9cviewing pathway.xe2x80x9d The image in this viewing pathway passes through another avs module in the viewing pathway which is set at the correct focus position as determined by the focusing means in the focus test pathway. Movement of the avs module in the focus test pathway, however, does not in any manner affect the correctness of the focus of the avs module in the viewing pathway. The focusing means, which controls the motion of the avs module in the focus test pathway, can be set to cause as frequent movement or cycling of the avs module in the focus test pathway as the user may desire. Continuous searching or continuous random movement of the avs module in the focus test pathway is possible, all without disruption of the stability of the focus of the viewing pathway.
Thus, the properties of the afocal variator system enable the creation of two or more optical pathways in the microscope in which the light in one pathway can be manipulated, and focus changed, without disruption of the light in other pathways.
The use of multiple afocal variator systems in multiple optical pathways to attain autonomous focus is, in the view of the inventor, novel and not anticipated by prior art. Margolis, the inventor of the afocal variator system, has disclosed a method of continuously focusing a single avs module positioned between a front lens and a rear lens at a fixed distance. To the knowledge of the inventor of this application, however, there has been no public disclosure of the use of multiple afocal variator systems positioned in multiple light pathways within a compound microscope to provide a means of automatic focus where light from the objective lens is split into multiple paths in such a manner that one of the light paths is used as a focus test pathway to provide intelligent corrections to other pathways
All prior art known to the inventor relative to autofocusing microscope systems involve repositioning of either the objective lens or the specimen itself.
in view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microscope system with continuous autofocusing in which the distance between objective lens and viewing lens is fixed. It is the purpose of this invention to achieve continuous autofocusing but with a fixed distance between objective lens and viewing lens by incorporating multiple afocal variator system (avs) modules into a microscope system.
It is the object of this invention to provide a microscope in which changes in focus do not require changes in the distance between the objective lens and viewing lens, and in which focus changes, therefore, do not in any manner disturb the image of the object under examination.
It is another object of this invention to provide a microscope with continuous autofocus that does not require frequent and disruptive changes in the optical pathway through which the observer is viewing the object under examination. It is an object of this invention to provide a microscope with continuous autofocus in which the autofocus system makes only the minimum adjustments in focus necessary to correct focus, and not otherwise.
It is an object of this invention to provide a microscope system that has a separate focus test pathway and viewing pathway both containing their own avs modules so that various methods of testing focus can be employed without disturbing the focus of the viewing pathway. It is an object of this invention to permit the focusing means to adopt an unlimited variety of strategies for testing focus and collecting optical information from the specimen under examination, but without causing any disruption in the correct focus maintained in the viewing pathway by the avs module in the viewing pathway.
It is an object of this invention to provide a continuous autofocusing microscope into which can be incorporated focus testing strategies which enable the focusing means to predict the correct focus position and to move the avs module in the viewing pathway into the correct focus position just as the material being examined moves from a peripheral location within the field of view to the central field of view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a continuous autofocusing microscope in which the focusing camera and the focusing means determine the correct focus of light in one wavelength, but can then calculate the correct focus for the avs module in the viewing pathway for a different wavelength altogether. In this manner, living biological specimens, which can be damaged or killed by prolonged exposure to certain wavelengths of light, may nevertheless be briefly examined at such harmful wavelengths in this microscope, because the focus test pathway can determine the correct focus in a harmless wavelength, calculate the correct focus for a harmful wavelength, and then move the avs module in the viewing pathway into correct focus position for that harmful wavelength. The observer can then briefly examine in the harmful wavelength with the microscope already prefocused for that harmful wavelength.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, showing the contemplated novel construction, combination and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by prior art.